Sing Me A Melody
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: Is it weird to love someone's voice so much? Rin hopes not. Cute fluff oneshot, Lenrin implied.


His voice has always been her light.

The way it can easily weave a story, hitting deep, soft notes full of passionate emotion, to the way he can raise it high with cheerful exuberance, beautiful and silky, clean and refreshing, powerful. Len can do it all.

It never matters what story, whether he plays the role of a loyal servant or a sad prisoner, to someone hopelessly, futilely in love or seething with hatred. Len can always pull it off with flying colors, bringing the life to the words on the page.

" _Far away, in a sorrowful place, a lonely prisoner fell for a girl…"_

" _Falling like a tear is the flower that intoxicates. So premature… My love bloomed out of season."_

" _So, who's the culprit, dear?"_

His voice flows, smooth and graceful and perfect. Chillingly cold to mind-numbing warmth, effortlessly.

Rin loves to watch him sing, to watch the way his eyes brighten or turn a deeper ocean blue depending on who he becomes. He doesn't just _sing_ the music; he _becomes_ it, becomes each word, each syllable, each person he portrays.

Sometimes, she'll become entranced simply by watching the way his mouth forms around the notes, and by the intense gaze he sets on her. It's funny; when he practices, he dislikes anyone being with him but Rin. He told her once before that the way she always seems so attentive to him, eager and enraptured, eggs him on and keeps him going when he thinks he may falter.

When she herself sings, she sings more for Len than anyone. Rin imagines that the words are for him only, if she's nervous or afraid. His support, along with his confidence and skill, keep her balanced.

Her favorite times, though, are when she and Len sing together. For once, his melody and hers blend and create sweet harmony. It's almost like magic. Rin always feels proud when they sing together, as if with him she shines brighter, glowing with happiness and showing it with her every sound.

" _We are the Wolf and Red Riding Hood."_

" _You are a princess, and I your lowly servant."_

" _The things I wanted to protect were lost long ago. Then, why are we fighting? The answer isn't clear."_

Never has Rin felt more alive than standing on stage with Len, singing her heart out beside him- or sitting in her room on a lazy Saturday afternoon, going over lines and laughing together, his laughter honey-like and able to widen her smile. Inseparable halves of each other, she likes to think.

For awhile, Rin hated her own voice. She constantly questioned herself- is it good enough? Is she too high-pitched? Does she drown out Len when he sings with her? What a horrible, horrible thing to imagine. She shut herself out of music and stopped singing.

To her surprise, though, Len became upset at her depressed silence. He eventually came to her directly and told her she had to sing again with them, adamant and unable to be denied. " _They need you, Rin. Just like they need everyone else, they need your voice to give them hope, just like you give to all of us."_

" _But my voice isn't anything special," she'd tried to argue with him._

" _Your voice_ _is_ _special, just like you are. It's one of a kind."_

His reassurances followed her. Of course she'd kept singing- if for no other reason than to see Len's face light with a bright smile. It was because of him she learned to love her own tones and pitch, to think maybe she herself had something special like everyone else.

Once, Rin asked Len to sing to her. They'd been sitting alone in his room, playing games and talking.

" _Sing me a melody, Len,_ " she had said, giving him a small smile. " _Something you love, something filled with emotion. Just sing."_

Len had looked at her a moment, before he returned her happy expression with one of his own, reaching out to ruffle her hair despite her instant protest. Luckily, he failed to miss the way her cheeks heated up when he spoke again.

" _I'd be happy to- but only if you'll always sing with me."_

* * *

A/N: Songs used are, in order- _'Prisoner', 'Corrupted Flower', 'The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles', 'The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood', 'Servant of Evil',_ and _'Re:birthed'._

This is **unbeta'd.** I felt it was too short to need it.

This is a little quick idea I wrote in a day, composed of 700 words (a drabble, if you will) that felt needed to be written, just to brighten someone's day.

*glances at whimsyappletea's and Piriluk's stories, and curls up with my innocent fluff* Here are some fine writers going for extreme angst, realistic romance and suggestive stuff in large word counts, and here I am writing short cheesy nonsense pfpffp. /weeps/

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! This is jsut a short break from the tragedy in RTI, so if you're reading that- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. *laughs nervously*

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own a love of Len's voice and the ability to sing myself, but not my favorite blondes. ;_;


End file.
